


Marry Me?

by Inkwell_Chronic



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay OC, M/M, Not Good, Probably not good, written and edited while really tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwell_Chronic/pseuds/Inkwell_Chronic
Summary: Ryuji pops a question and Fran has some thoughts





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be trash, not a great writer tbh. But like if you like it good for you!

I hummed before shaking my head, “No.”

Ryuji exploded in movement and tackled me to the carpeted floor. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head by the wrists. I groaned and glared at him as my head started to throb slightly.

“Ouch you dick.” I scolded him; he just gave that stupid smirk of his as he leaned closer.

“Why not?” I had to blink a little bit before it clicked. 

“You tackled me because I said no? Ugh, I can’t believe you!” I bemoaned as I try to wiggle out of his vice grip. 

“Maybe?” The smirk had deepened.

He leaned closer and kissed the spot behind my ear and made his way down. “Why. Won’t. You. Marry. Me?” He said between each kiss.

“Because, asshole, you’re seventeen.” I had to bite back the moan as he pinched my nipple.

“But I love you.” Ryuji whined as he started to pinch me slightly harder.

“What’s gotten in-into you, Bonehead?” I stuttered out as he twisted it slightly and started to nip at my neck.

He gave a deep chuckle before coming back to loom over my face, “You’re asking the wrong question there.” 

I cocked an eyebrow at that and gave a breathy laugh, “Is that so? Please tell me so I can correct myself, Almighty Thunder Monkey.” 

Ryuji let go of my hands and kissed me. Gently, he placed his hand on my neck and I opened my mouth. Our tongues touched, and it felt like we were laying on clouds. Heat radiated between our bare chests, and I maneuvered my legs to lock his. I pull away to gasp for breath.

“You never corrected me, Captain.” I teased; draping an arm over his neck and propping myself with the other.

“Oh uh that,” he had to pause to catch his breath, “the correct question is ‘What are you gonna be in Bonehead?’” 

I chuckled before shaking my head, “Really now?”

“Of course.” The smug grin on his face is so infuriating and endearing. 

‘What have I gotten myself into.’ I thought before making my move. 

I jerked my body to the left to flip us over. I straddle his toned frame as I took his smaller hands and pinned them over his head. The smirk on my face must have been infuriating to him because he had scowled and turned his head to the side. 

“Are you sure about that, Short-stack?” 

He just grumbled and blushed more. 

“Tsk, ton cul est à moi.” I teased, knowing that he loved it when I spoke to him in French.

“What the heck mean?” He gasped out, I chuckled and whispered the translation into his ear.

“You wouldn’t dare do that here.” He shot back weakly; probably didn’t want to admit defeat yet. 

“Come on, Shorty, you know that group wouldn’t mind. Why else do you think we got our own room?” I asked rhetorically as I had nodded to our generic one-bed hotel room.

He tried to come up with a rebuttal, but I quickly shut that down with another kiss. He started to moan as he grounded his denim clad bulge into me. I smirked and pulled back to look my boyfriend.

He whined; his eyes were half lidded, and his entire face was flushed. His usual pink lips were slightly swollen and wet from the making out. I chuckled at how fucked his hair was, parts of it had been flattened against his head. I started to hum slightly as ran my fingers though the mess of poorly bleached hair. 

“You should have just let me do your hair babe.” I mused as I dismounted from the blond with a confused look on his face. 

“For real!? Do you really have to talk about my hair right now?” The way he exclaimed made me cackle. 

“We should get some sleep babe. We have to get up early so we can get me to my flight.” I said as I started to take off my socks and pants. 

“Bu-Bu-But we were gonna do something!” Ryuji complained as he got to his feet. 

“Not my fault you tried to start something when I’m tired.” I shot back as I shimmied under the comforter trying to get comfortable. 

I looked up to say something only to see a naked, half-hard Ryuji, who had a pout on his stupid-cute. 

“Seriously dude?” I deadpanned before sighing, deciding that this was too much for 3 A.M. I rolled myself over with my back towards the buffoon. 

I heard him rustling before I feel him getting into bed; clothed thankfully. He wrapped his arms around me and draped a leg over my waist. The blond kissed the back of my mocha neck before murmuring an apology. I sighed and snuggled up closer to him.

“I forgive you, just don’t be an asshole. Because I can wholeheartedly say that don’t enjoy being tackled to the floor babe.” I told him in a joking manner, hoping that it conveyed that I wasn’t really angry. 

It must’ve because his arms tightened around me. 

“I just thought, maybe if I could get you to marry me, that you wouldn’t leave me…” The sadness in his tone of voice chilled me a little. 

I rolled over and hugged him, “It’s not gonna be even a whole year before I come back for college babe. I’m not leaving you.” 

“But what if-” I cut him off with a peck to the lips.

“I love you Ryuji Sakamoto. Not Akira, not Akechi, and certainly not Yusuke. You have been the best relationship I’ve had and I’m not letting that go. Now, do you trust me?” He nodded his head slowly.

“So that mean you trust me not to fall out of love with you correct?” I said lightly, trying to not sound condescending.

He gave a small smile as he nodded. I wiped away a tear that had formed and kissed the salty cheek.

“Good. Now come on, we need to sleep.” I whispered as I snuggled into the blond’s warm body. 

He yawned and just nodded his head again. Ryuji reached over my head and turned off the lamp light, engulfing us in darkness. Soon his snoring filled the room and I gave a tired chuckle. I soon followed him into sleep.  
 

###### 

I leaned against the planes window, letting the morning sun bathe over me. I dabbed my eyes slight to make sure I hadn’t smudged my eyeliner any more than I had. It’s safe to say that the goodbye was horrible. Futaba and Ann cried; they’ve always been one for public displays of emotion. Yusuke, Makoto, and Akira had been composed as ever, but I could tell they were upset. Mona was stuck in the van, so we had our goodbyes in the van. I push some of the cat fur of my bomber jacket and smiled slightly. “Imma miss that little fucker…” I muttered under my breath.

“Leaving someone behind dear?” A raspy and elderly male voice asked from my left.

I jump slightly from the sudden voice. The older man sitting next to me must be a goddamned ninja because I never heard him sitting down. I had to take a deep, calming breath before I answered, “Uh yeah, leaving a lot of people behind.” 

He gave a sad smile and patted my shoulder before relaxing into his seat, “Never gets better kid, but the reunion is the best part of a departure.” 

A small chuckle escaped me, as I rubbed my eyes, “Good to know.”

“One piece of advice kid, tell that blonde girl that you love her okay? She seemed pretty torn up you left.” He gave a cheeky wink before dry swallowing a pill, more than likely to easy anxiety or to sleep.

“I will Gramps, I will.” The smirk on my face must have been infectious because he sprouted one too. 

He just gave a huff. Knowing when someone is done with a conversation, I take out my phone and did something that I really hope that I don’t regret later.

Fran: hey babe, I changed my mind ;p


End file.
